


Ne pleure pas

by SlyKing



Series: Discord Challenge [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, One Shot, Quote: Ngk (Good Omens), Tears, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: Défi Discord "Ne pleure pas" : Un personnage dit à un autre "ne pleure pas".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Discord Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ne pleure pas

Parfois, il était dur de s'approprier la liberté dont ils disposaient, surtout pour Aziraphale. Il lui semblait encore que braver les interdits allait leur attirer des ennuis, à l'un comme à l'autre, et il se faisait souvent violence pour passer outre ses craintes et faire bonne figure. Tous les jours ne se ressemblaient pas, heureusement, et il trouvait une forme de sérénité au cœur de leur nouvelle vie qu'ils apprenaient à apprivoiser ensemble, côte à côte. Crowley allait venait, comme il le faisait toujours et Aziraphale, lui, se sentait seul la plupart du temps. Il lisait autant que possible pour occuper son esprit mais il avait surtout l'impression de ne plus avoir de but. Lorsque le démon n'était pas dans les parages, il s'ennuyait ou, plutôt, s'inquiétait. Une inquiétude infondée qui l'agaçait et le rendait taciturne, souvent bougon et solitaire alors qu'il ne demandait, au fond, qu'un peu de compagnie.

Le plus dur arriva un mois après la Non-Apocalypse, lorsque Crowley s'étira sur le canapé d'Aziraphale avec un long soupir.

"Bon. Je crois que maintenant que tout ça est derrière nous, je vais pouvoir m'octroyer le droit à une petite sieste."

"U-Une sieste ?" bégaya Aziraphale en levant sur lui un regard agité.

"M'oui. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi comme il se doit."

Aziraphale avala une gorgée de son thé, contrarié, mais quel argument valable aurait-il pu avancer pour dissuader Crowley d'aller piquer un somme ? Il reposa doucement sa tasse sur sa coupelle. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les siestes du démon pouvaient durer des décades entières. Qu'était-il censé faire seul, ici, au fil des ans ? La peur agrippa sa poitrine et il eut l'impression d'étouffer (ce qui était absurde, il n'avait pas besoin de respirer).

"Ah oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr." répondit-il hâtivement avant de se lever, empressé. "Oh ! Pauvre de moi, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je vais devoir te demander de partir un peu plus tôt, mon cher, j'ai de la lecture qui m'attend et un planning chargé pour les prochains mois à venir, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses ces dernières années à force de... Eh bien, tu sais, à force d'essayer d'empêcher l'Apocalypse."

"Ok. Ouais... Si tu veux. Je ne tiens pas à m'imposer. Mais... T'es sûr que tout va bien ?"

"Évidemment." répondit-il sèchement.

Crowley arqua un sourcil avant de finir sa tasse de café. Il se leva et plongea les mains dans ses poches. Aziraphale crut vraiment qu'il allait partir, se diriger vers la porte et le laisser respirer, au lieu de quoi il se planta devant lui et enleva ses lunettes pour mieux le regarder. Se faire observer par ces yeux dorés, reptiliens, avait toujours été une expérience à la fois embarrassante et flatteuse. Embarrassante car il le dévisageait sans filtres, et flatteuse car il permettait à Aziraphale de le voir sans aucun masque.

"Tu es sûr ?"

Aziraphale posa ses yeux sur le visage inquiet et soucieux de son ami. Il entrouvrit la bouche et hésita un bref instant avant de la refermer et de lui accorder un sourire.

"Bien sûr." mentit-il. Mais Aziraphale n'avait jamais été un très bon menteur, après tout. Crowley laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et il passa une main sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas forcer l'ange à lui avouer ce qui le tourmentait.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Crowley s'inquiétait pour Aziraphale. Il agissait parfois bizarrement, plus que d'ordinaire. Il allait de soi que leur nouveau mode de vie était un peu compliqué, qu'ils devaient s'adapter et s'habituer à ne plus devoir rendre de comptes ni au Ciel ni aux Enfers. Crowley connaissait maintenant assez Aziraphale pour savoir qu'il aurait besoin de temps. Aussi s'arrangeait-il pour lui fournir l'espace nécessaire à son acclimatation. Il ne voulait paraître ni oppressant, ni étouffant. 

Mais ce soir, Aziraphale semblait si troublé.

"Je croyais qu'on en avait fini des mensonges. Toi et moi, du même côté, tout ça. Tu te souviens ?"

Crowley avait pris son mal en patience et s'était exprimé avec douceur. Une douceur dont Aziraphale avait pris l'habitude, maintenant. Derrière les taquineries habituelles de son ami, il y avait toujours une forme de chaleur, un attachement profond qui ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Ce soir, cependant, cette douceur serra le cœur de l'ange avec mélancolie.

"Ah, ça." soupira-t-il, terriblement fatigué. "J'espère que nous le sommes, oui, mon cher. Je l'espère de tout cœur."

"Bien sûr, Aziraphale !" s'exclama Crowley avant de poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de l'ange. "Qu'est-ce qui te ferait croire le contraire ?"

Aziraphale fit un geste vague de la main avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

"Rien, rien. Vraiment. Ce n'est rien. Je ne voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps." continua-t-il, oubliant visiblement que le départ imminent de Crowley faisait suite à sa propre demande. "Tu dois être éreinté. C-combien de temps vais-je devoir... Vois-tu, je ne voudrais pas t'appeler par mégarde pendant ta sieste... Combien de temps comptes-tu te reposer ?"

Crowley cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sa main se resserra sur l'épaule d'Aziraphale.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'avais pas planifié de date précise. Peut-être un mois ou deux."

Aziraphale hocha la tête. Un mois ou deux. Cela valait toujours mieux qu'une décade ou deux, n'est-ce pas ? D'un léger mouvement, il se dégagea de la poigne de son ami.

"Oh, très bien, dans ce cas."

"Aziraphale..."

"Ah ! Je pensais avoir... Rangé cette théière..." marmonna-t-il, à la recherche d'une excuse pour échapper au regard pesant de Crowley. Il s'engouffra dans la petite cuisine et posa sa tasse à peine entamée sur la table, à côté d'une théière encore pleine d'eau désormais tiède.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains. Elles tremblaient. C'était idiot. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ? Deux mois, cela ne signifiait rien pour eux alors, ils avaient l'éternité. Pourtant, au vu de ces dernières semaines, l'éternité était une notion qu'Aziraphale revoyait à la baisse. Ils n'étaient à l'abris de rien. Ils auraient pu perdre d'avantage que leur vie. Ils auraient pu se perdre l'un et l'autre. Cette constatation ébranla l'ange qui tenta de chasser quelques larmes inopportunes qui venaient brouiller sa vision.

"Ecoute, Aziraphale..."

En sentant Crowley derrière lui, Aziraphale essaya d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste rapide. Le silence tomba entre eux quelques secondes. Crowley n'avait pas pour habitude de voir l'ange aussi vulnérable. Il s'approcha de quelques pas, après un instant d'hésitation, appréhendant un rejet, il posa sa main sur le dos d'Azirapale.

"Ce n'est rien." murmura Aziraphale. "Je crois simplement que je n'aime pas l'idée d'être seul. Cela me... Cela me terrifie, Crowley." acheva-t-il sans pouvoir retenir le sanglot honteux qui franchit ses lèvres.

Crowley le tourna vers lui, aussi doucement que possible, avant de poser une main sur sa joue. En six mille ans, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Finalement, le démon attira l'ange dans une étreinte et Aziraphale ferma les yeux. En d'autres circonstances peut-être aurait-il essayé de s'éloigner, de garder la face et de rassembler la fierté qu'il lui restait pour feindre une jovialité retrouvée. Mais ce soir, il avait besoin de sentir que Crowley était là avant de le laisser repartir. Ses doigts agrippèrent la veste de son ami qui le garda dans ses bras.

"Hé, ne pleure pas." murmura Crowley avec maladresse. "Tu sais, après tout, ces histoires de siestes... Bah ! Elles peuvent bien attendre un peu. Je suis un démon, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir tant que ça. C'est p't'être l'occasion de changer ses habitudes, cette Post-Apocalypse. Enfin, sauf pour l'alcool ! Ca, je crois que je ne pourrai pas m'en passer. N-Ni... " de toi. Il se racla la gorge. "Enfin, ce que je veux dire... C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire une sieste."

"Crowley..." lui répondit Aziraphale, la voix plus assurée. "Tu aimes dormir. Ce serait très grossier de ma part de t'en empêcher. Peut-être... Peut-être pourrais-tu seulement... Dormir moins longtemps ? Oh. Non. Oublie. Ce n'est pas..."

"Hé." Crowley se recula suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder. Il essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur les joues de l'ange et poussa un léger soupir. "J'aime dormir oui, mais je me soucis de toi d'avantage. Sers-nous à boire, mon ange, et oublions ces histoires de sieste pour les prochains mois, ok ?"

Aziraphale le regarda un instant avant de retrouver ses couleurs habituelles. Il semblait aller un peu mieux et c'est tout ce que demandait Crowley. Il lui fit un sourire tout aussi maladroit que ses paroles de réconfort avant d'oser déposer un baiser sur son front. L'ange ferma les yeux et ne le repoussa pas. Le soulagement fit un instant tourner la tête de Crowley sans qu'il n'eut besoin de commencer à boire. Il se recula pour donner de l'espace à Aziraphale mais ce dernier referma à nouveau ses bras autour de lui.

"Je me soucis de toi aussi, mon très cher Crowley." répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. "Merci."

_"Ngk."_


End file.
